


Bad Day

by Zonkcat



Category: Brach Smyers - Fandom, Shinedown - Fandom, brent smith - Fandom, zach myers - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonkcat/pseuds/Zonkcat





	Bad Day

The world sucked.   
At least, that's what it felt like to Zach at the moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a shitty day. First he spilled his coffee on his favorite Bring Me the Horizon shirt, then he lost his wallet. He'd tripped at least ten times and the restaurant they went to for lunch didn't have any crawfish left. And as if that wasn't enough, his rig quit working halfway through their set, so the band had to go acoustic the rest of the show. Which normally wasn't a horrible thing, but Zach still felt to blame.   
The rest of the band had decided to go to dinner after the show, but Zach didn't feel like going. Knowing his luck, he'd get food poisoning or something.   
Instead, he sat alone in the tour bus, aimlessly scrolling through Twitter. He didn't even feel like responding to fan tweets, which he usually did when he was bored.   
"If you frown anymore, your mouth is going to fall off your face." Zach jumped at the voice, sitting up to see Brent standing in the doorway.   
Zach tried to plaster a smile on his face, but failed miserably. "I thought you were at dinner. Or did the restaurant not have any salads?" Even though Zach admired Brent's strong dedication to eating healthy and staying fit, he couldn't help but stab fun at it every once in awhile.   
Brent raised an eyebrow. "Very funny." He approached Zach and held out a hand. "No, I couldn't bear thinking about how miserable you were sitting here all alone. Let's go for a walk."  
Zach looked at Brent's outstretched hand. He didn't feel like moving, but he knew sitting here moping all night wasn't going to do any good. He sighed, taking Brent's hand and letting him lead Zach out into the cool, crisp night.   
"Some fresh air will do you some good." Brent said.   
"Yeah until fireballs start falling from the sky," Zach muttered. "Knowing my luck."  
"I'd rather it rain. Some rain would be nice." Brent replied in an upbeat tone.   
Zach nodded. "Yeah rain would be nice I guess."  
A sharp breeze sliced through the night air, sending a shiver down Zach's spine. He pulled his hands into his pockets, blushing as he realized he'd still been holding Brent's hand.   
"Zach?"   
"Yeah, what?" Zach caught up to Brent so they were walking side by side.   
"You know tonight's show wasn't your fault." Brent offered a gentle smile.   
"Sure as hell feels like it." Zach watched his feet as they walked.   
Brent stopped, grabbing Zach's arm.   
"Zach," Brent said, looking into his eyes, "it could've happened to any one of us. Unfortunately it was you."   
Zach just shrugged. "What about the coffee, or the food or my wallet?"  
A smile spread across Brent's lips. "Your shirt will be fine Zach. And as for your wallet," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small object, "I believe this is what you're looking for."  
Relief flooded over him as he reached for his wallet. "Dammit Brent! Where the hell did you find it?"   
Brent handed him the wallet. "You put it there earlier, silly. After lunch. I just found it after the show."   
Zach couldn't help but blush. "Shit that's right."  
As he held the wallet, Zach realized how close he was to Brent. He could feel his friend's warm breath on his face. Brent was still holding his arm.   
Ever so casually, Brent raised an eyebrow. Zach hated how it instantly made him twice as attractive.   
"You know," Brent started, "tonight's show wasn't your fault, but you know what is?"   
Zach swallowed. "What?"  
Brent's eyes scanned Zach's face before resting on his lips. Ever so gently he leaned in until their lips lightly connected.   
Zach felt a whole new kind of warmth spread through him at their touch. He gently returned the kiss as all of today's mishappenings slowly melted away.   
Brent pulled away and gave Zach a lopsided smile. "That." He kissed Zach's forehead. "Don't be so glum. It makes me glum. Tomorrow will be better."  
Looking into Brent's eyes, Zach could hardly remember what he'd been upset about all day. "But today's already turned out so good. Why would I wait for tomorrow?"


End file.
